One of the conventional ratchet tools known to applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,476 to Sidewinder Products Corporation, issued on Mar. 13, 1990. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,476 obviously involves a complicated structure and the position handle in this invention elongates the length of the tool and this could be disadvantage for use. Furthermore, the two bevel gears in the head of the tool cannot be disengaged from each other. Therefore, when output a torque, how to fix the other bevel gear will be a potential problem of the socket wrench.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that can be micro-adjusted to let the ratchet be engaged with the pawl without any gap defined between the ratchet and the pawl so that the torque can be output simply by rotating a grip on the handle of the ratchet tool.